


Oh, The Places That I'll See

by Anonymous



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Friendship, Gen, Introspection, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route - "I have places to go."
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:55:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26743975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: No one had seen the human since the barrier had fallen.
Relationships: Frisk & Papyrus (Undertale), Frisk & Sans (Undertale), Papyrus & Sans (Undertale)
Kudos: 27
Collections: Anonymous





	Oh, The Places That I'll See

No one had seen the human since the barrier had fallen.

Queen Toriel had asked the human where they would go, and they had answered, "I have places to go." To where? They hadn't said. 

The barrier had fallen. Monsters had taken the surface as well as a newborn lamb would with walking. Humans had been wary upon seeing monsters appearing at the edge of their town—hostile even. But bit by bit, monster integration into human society had become a successful mend, a peaceful union like how it had been before the war. 

Things weren't perfect, naturally, as there was always a conflict or two arising, but they were as good as they were going to get. 

Sans was fine with that. Well, he had always been fine with the bare minimum. Perhaps it was because he had low standards or something, but, hey, it wasn't like another war was going to happen anytime soon, and they had food and shelter and their friends. What more could he ask for? 

Papyrus, on the other hand, felt that life could be better. 

"WHERE DO YOU THINK THEY ARE NOW, BROTHER?" Papyrus would often ask him. He often asked him about the human as though Sans kept tabs on wherever the kid went. 

That might have been true when they had been in the Underground. The lady behind the door—Queen Toriel—had asked him to do a favor, from one joke buddy to the other. However, that had been then, and this was now. Besides, the surface was huge, so how could he possibly know where the kid would venture off to?

"dunno, pap," Sans would answer him. "maybe they're off to new adventures."

Sans got it, though, really. The human child had affected each of them in ways that no one else had. For Undyne, the kid had shown her that humans weren't all that bad. For Alphys, the kid had shown her that she didn't need to lie in fear of being hated. For King Asgore, they had graced him with mercy that he hadn't with the other fallen children. 

For Sans, they had given him the chance to see the night sky and its glittering stars. For Papyrus, they had given him a world that shone as brightly as he did. 

Yeah, the kid did them a real solid by breaking that barrier, notwithstanding how they had managed to do so. It had been getting cramped down there, not to mention stuffy. The surface was refreshing in comparison. 

But no matter how much fresh air they got to inhale, Papyrus could never seem to be satisfied. 

Sometimes, he would stare out into the distance, not looking at anything in particular. Other times, the littlest things would evoke memories of them. Blue yarn reminded him of the kid's sweater, the yappy dogs running in the park reminded him of how the kid had always carried a stick with them, and the human librarby reminded him of the kid's quiet nature. 

Sans would be lying if he said that he wasn't reminded of the kid as well. Still, he didn't dwell on the human as much as Papyrus was inclined to do. What was the point when thoughts wouldn't bring them back?

"AS THE MONSTER MASCOT, I'VE TRAVELED ALL OVER THIS TOWN AND EVEN WENT TO THE NEXT AND THE NEXT," Papyrus had once said, "YET I CAN NEVER FIND THE HUMAN. JUST HOW FAR CAN THEY GO IN SUCH A SHORT PERIOD OF TIME?"

"maybe the kid learned how to take shortcuts like me," Sans had quipped, earning a groan from his brother. 

Despite the joke, the question was nonetheless something to consider. Sans personally wrote it off as one of the kid's...abilities. After all, if they could bypass every monster set to kill them, even surviving encounters with Undyne and the king, then who was to say that they couldn't cross distances without anyone noticing?

Sans was forever grateful for what the kid had done for them, but, geez, he wished that they wouldn't hurt his brother like this, regardless of how unintentional the action might be. 

They were—had been—Papyrus's friend. Of course Papyrus wouldn't let the issue go so easily, not like how Sans had. He would always think about them, wonder how they were doing, worry about their wellbeing. Papyrus would try to hide his concern with a laugh and dismissive assurances, but Sans knew his brother like the back of his hand. For as long as the human child would remain missing, Papyrus's mind would forever wander off to them. 

What was so important that the kid had to leave them behind, anyway? It couldn't be because the friendships that they had made had been meaningless, right? Sans knew that they wouldn't abandon Papyrus for a reason like that; otherwise...

Otherwise, he would have to give them a stern talking to. Sounded like a chore, but needs had to be fulfilled. And maybe plant a whoopee cushion while at it. 


End file.
